The Hunger Games: Luna's Story
by BlackCat133
Summary: This is my first story! It's about Luna Mellark, Peeta's 14 year old cousin, who competes in the Games. It's kind of a prologue to the books. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is centered around Luna Mellark, Peeta's cousin, who is a competator in the Hunger Games. Please read and review!**

Luna opened her eyes and woke from her peaceful slumber. She stretched her arms out and slowly climbed out of bed.

"Luna! It's time for breakfast!" Her aunt called from the kitchen.

"Coming, Aunt Mary." She called back. Luna had lived with her aunt and uncle and their three sons ever since her family had died. She had lost her mother, father, and older brother to a deadly sickness eight years ago. She was fourteen now, and had learned not to think about them, because they weren't coming back. Not ever.

She climbed out of bed and walked down the hall from her bedroom to the kitchen. She plopped down in a seat between her two younger cousins, Erik and Remy, and grabbed a piece of toast. While she nibbled on her breakfast, her aunt walked in with the baby and sat him in the highchair. She turned to Luna.

"Can you feed Peeta dear?" She asked. "I have to help your uncle with a new chocolate cake recipe he's been trying to make."

Luna nodded, walked over to the pantry and looked at the different kinds of baby food they had in stock.

"What'll it be today Peeta?" She cooed. "How about some squash?"

He giggled and waved his arms around at this. Luna smiled and took the jar and a spoon, pulled a chair up to him, and began to feed him.

"Remy, can you go get him a bib please?" She asked.

"Sure."He jumped up from the chair, and did a superhero pose. "Super Remy's on the job!"

Luna laughed and shooed him away. Erik looked at her and asked, "Do you need me to do anything Luna?"

She shook her head. "All I need you to do is eat your breakfast so you'll grow big and strong. Now finish your eggs."

He nodded and finished his breakfast. "Will you play knights and dragons with us later? Please?"

"Sure Erik. Just let me finish feeding Peeta okay?"

Erik grinned and nodded his head. Then he ran out the door. Luna finished feeding the baby, cleaned him up, and carried him to his room. She laid him down in his crib and pulled the blanket over him.

"Goodnight Peeta." She whispered. She brushed back the blond hair from his tiny forehead and planted a kiss there. Luna tiptoed out of the room and closed the door softly behind her. Then she headed outside to play with the boys.

**Woot! Chapter 1 is finito! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing chapter one! I love getting reviews, just so you know ;) But anyway, I just wanted to show that Mrs. Mellark might not always have been an evil witch, and may have actually been ****nice**** once. (what an idea!) But I'll try to get Mr. Mellark and a couple of other people in chapter three. Stay tuned!**

Luna walked the door and headed to the backyard where Erik and Remy were waiting for her under a tree.

"You be the princess Luna. And the tree can be your tower." Erik turned to Remy. "So who's going to be the knight and who's going to be the dragon?"

"I want to be the dragon! I do, I do, I do!" Remy yelled.

Luna chuckled. "Okay. Just let me get in my tower, and we'll start."

She climbed nimbly up the branches of the oak until she was about ten feet up. It would be easier for the boys to climb up to her at that height. Luna then got into character. She pulled a piece of cloth out of her pocket and waved it in the air.

"Oh help me! I have been imprisoned in this tower by an evil dragon!"

When she said this, Remy let out a "rawr" and stomped his feet. Luna continued.

"Alas! Can anyone save me from this beast?"

Erik came out behind a tree holding a stick, and pretending that he was riding a horse.

"I shall save you fair maiden! I will kill this dragon!" He charged at his brother and they pretended to fight. Erik waving his "sword" and Remy pretending to breathe fire at him. Then their game was interrupted when Aunt Mary called for them.

"Luna! I need you to run and get some things! Erik, Remy! I need your help in the bakery!"

Luna climbed down without protest, while the boys let out a simultaneous "_Mom!_" She walked up to her aunt who handed her a few coins and told her to run and get some spices, sugar and nuts from the market. Luna nodded and went inside to get her jacket and scarf. When she was all bundled up and warm, she headed out.

She walked toward the general store where they usually bought the ingredients for the bakery. On her way there, she ran into her two best friends, Rosemary and Ivy. They were her only two friends really.

"Luna!" Rosemary called. She had that merchant look all the way. Blue eyes and straight blond hair. Ivy however, being from the Seam, had olive skin, dark hair, and gray eyes. Luna's appearance didn't fit either of those categories. Her skin was pale as fresh snow, and she had curly, dark brown hair that fell almost to her waist. Her eyes were blue, yes, but people still stared at her when she walked by. Not because she was a great beauty or anything, but because she was different. She hated it.

"Hey guys." She called and hurried over to them.

"We have something to tell you!" Ivy giggled. "It's _important!_"

They lead her behind one of the buildings and in unison squealed, "Robbie Enair wants to talk to you!"

Luna's eyes widened and she almost stopped breathing. She had had the biggest crush on Robbie ever since she could remember. His parents ran the sweet shop, and sometimes she would have to go there to get some candy for very special bakery delicacies. It didn't happen very often, but it happened. Sometimes she'd catch him looking at her, but she'd lower her eyes quickly whenever that happened. They had exchanged words briefly a few times, but Luna had always been in a hurry to leave. But as much as she liked him she was very shy and he made her uncomfortable, but in a good way.

"What exactly did he say?" She asked breathlessly.

Rosemary clapped her hands together and said with a grin, "He came up to me and Ivy and asked if you were around."

Ivy took over from here. "And we said no she's probably at home. So then he said well if you see her, could you tell her I want to talk to her?"

Luna grinned, and she and her friends squealed. This was going to be a good day.

**Hope you liked it! Review review review! **


End file.
